Photogrammetry is the science of determining measurements, based on images, such as photographs, between two or more elements of structures. The images may be captured digitally or in analog format. Analog images are typically converted to digital images using known systems and processes. As images are captured, locations of object points within an image are defined based on known characteristics of an imaging platform, such as the geometric parameters of the imaging process including variables for lens focal length and lens distortion values. Such known characteristics of an imaging platform are referred to herein as the “interior orientation” for an imaging platform. The locations of objects, as captured by an imaging platform, are also based on exterior characteristics, such as the location and orientation of the image capturing device in time and/or space, atmospheric interferences, lighting variances, and other known and/or measurable characteristics of the environment in which a given image is captured using a given imaging platform. Such known exterior characteristics are referred to herein as the “exterior orientation” for an imaging platform. It is to be appreciated that the exterior orientation may vary from image to image, shot to shot, time to time and otherwise. Likewise, while the interior orientation generally remains constant, external orientation conditions may also affect interior orientation characteristics of a given imaging platform at a given time. For example, temperature, humidity, radiation, and other external characteristics may affect the internal orientation characteristics of an imaging platform for any given image captured. The effect of such environmental and other conditions on imaging platforms are well known in the art and may be measured and captured using known techniques. The determining and characterization of interior orientation and exterior orientation characteristics is commonly possible today using modern digital photography and other imaging equipment, high-accuracy Geographic Positioning Systems (GPS) technologies, and computer-vision technologies. While the science of photogrammetry has been simplified technically, its fundamental principles of mathematic calculations remain static.
Today, digital multi-view camera systems may be configured to capture terrestrial (often referred to as “street view”), and aerial oblique and nadir images in limitless configurations. Such images may be captured using ground, aerial, combinations thereof and other imaging platforms. Oblique imagery has traditionally focused on capturing images at an angularity near or close to 45-degrees from perpendicular to a known basis, such as a ground level, to leverage Pythagorean theorem geometric principals of one meter out equals one meter up for a point or position on the ground in a 45-degree perspective. Commonly, oblique and nadir images are captured using aerial or space-based platforms. While oblique images may display the tops and sides of structures, oblique images are commonly restricted to viewing the sides of a structure that are perpendicular to the focal plane of the imaging system. Therefore, imaging systems may capture multiple oblique images from multiple vantage positions. Similarly, top down or nadir imaging systems are commonly utilized to capture top views. The combination of street, oblique and nadir images of a structure are collectively referred to herein as an imagery dataset.
Each pixel in a digital image is collected by sensing photons that are emitted from a source, such as the sun, an imaging platform's “flash” unit or other emitter of electromagnetic radiation, and reflect off one or more locations on a structure. Such photons often arise in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, but may arise in other portions. These photons reflect off the structure, at one or more given points, travel through space, and are captured by a charge coupled device (CCD), or a similar sensor, on a focal plane of an imaging platform. Each photon so captured corresponds to a pixel of a digital image. A vector defines the direction and angle at which each such photon, as reflected off a portion of a structure, travels to the focal plane of an imaging device. Accordingly, each pixel in a digital image has a corresponding light ray vector for that photon reflected off of a given point on a structure. Matter between the point of reflection of a given photon and the CCD mechanism may refract, slow, or otherwise interfere with or alter the linear path of a given photon. Examples of interfering materials include atmosphere, glass or lens materials, and other substances. But, the principals of light wave propulsion are linear in principal. Hence, if the interior orientation and the exterior orientation of the imaging system are known for a given image capture, a linear vector model will correspond to each photon reflected from a point on the structure and onto a pixel on the focal plane of the imaging device. To simplify this logic, if a focal plane includes 4096 pixels, 4096 linear vector models may exist and correspond to 4096 photons having been reflected by and traveled between multiple points on a structure and onto the focal plane of the imaging device. Such vector models may be calibrated and re-calibrated, as necessary, using known technologies.
With multiple images of a given structure being captured, multiple vectors corresponding to a given point on such structure may be captured. To date, systems, methods, and devices are incapable of using such multiple vectors to determine a highly accurate location of such a given point on a structure.
Therefore, a system, method and device is needed that enables high precision spatial modeling of linear vectors from multiple pixels captured in two or more images. Such images being captured from nadir, oblique, street and other vantage points. Such needed systems, methods and devices should enable the identification of intersection points between disparate linear vectors from multiple different images, captured at multiple different vantage positions for a given point on a structure. Further, a need exists for accurate geo-location and accurate measurements to be extracted from high precision images to enable the generation of high-precision, three-dimensional models of such structures. Moreover, what is needed is a system, method and device for photogrammetry that enables limitless automated measurements of points on a structure based on prior determinations of the absolute location of one or more points on a structure in a given two-dimensional or three-dimensional coordinate system. Furthermore, a need exists for systems, methods and devices that enable the use of such individualized two-dimensional and three-dimensional structural forms to provide structural details about a structure, that may be static or moving at any given time of image capture, such as a structure's volume, size, area, angularity, slope, orientation, relative position vis-à-vis another structure, surrounding topological feature, and other information.